


Drabble Compilation

by Mopsieflops



Series: A series of tumblr works/drabbles [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Asexual Character, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Canon Universe, College Student Eren Yeager, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mechanic Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Modern Era, Oral Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mopsieflops/pseuds/Mopsieflops
Summary: With tumblr's downfall, I thought it was about time I put all (some) of my ereri/riren drabbles on AO3.More specific tags and warnings are in the notes before every chapter :)





	1. "Who hurt you?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is not in chronological order, the dates are also in the notes :)
> 
> Oh, and when it comes to smutty drabbles I also say who tops and who bottoms in the notes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Done dealing with Levi's fear of commitment, Eren erupts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Who hurt you?"  
> Rating: M  
> Implied nsfw, modern au, angst.
> 
> Written on nov 23rd, 2018

 

Bodies slouched together in post-orgasmic bliss, Eren closed his eyes, breathing in Levi’s scent as he left teasing kisses all over his boyfriend’s neck.

“Horny little shit,” Levi grinned and dipped his fingers under Eren’s shirt, trailing his hipbones before he left a peck on Eren’s lips. “Come on, I’ll get you home.”

Eren sighed, rolling his eyes, “I could just stay the night you know, then we could finally properly have sex instead of rubbing our dicks together in the back of your car.”

Levi’s brows furrowed and he cocked his head to the side with a smirk, “Where did that come from, babe?”

Eren pursed his lips and took in a deep breath, trying to keep his built up anger under control. “Don’t ‘babe’ me, Levi.”

He got up from Levi’s lap and sat down next to him on the backseat. Being tactful wasn’t exactly his forté but he tried his best to keep his voice calm even though every cell in his body felt like it was going to explode if he wouldn’t speak his mind, “I’ve never seen your place and we’ve been dating for what, three months already?”

Dumbfounded, Levi averted his gaze, biting his lip, “I’m a very private person.”

“I know.” Eren retorted quickly and turned his head to look at Levi, who stared blankly out of the window. “When are you going to let me in?”

Silence hung heavy in the air and with each breath Eren took, he felt tears welling up behind his eyes even though Levi hadn’t said anything, yet. The thought of losing Levi was enough to turn him into an emotional, fear-of-abandonment, mess.

Eren swallowed thickly, throat dry, eyes glassy and filled with unshed tears, voice hoarse, “Well?”

“I’m a very private person,” Levi repeated and straightened his back, eyes wide and unreadable as he finally locked eyes with Eren, “you knew what you were getting into.”

Blinking a few times, Eren shook his head. This guy had to be fucking kidding him. He gritted his teeth, balling his fists before he opened his mouth again, ready to strike back, “Who hurt you?”

“What?” Levi snapped and got up from his seat, instantly towering over Eren, “The fuck did you just say to me?”

Eren wasn’t one to back down, ever.

This being no exception, he straightened his back so they were eye to eye, faces within an inch as he bared his teeth, “Who the fuck hurt you, Levi? Who the fuck hurt you so much that you cannot let anyone inside.”

Levi’s nostrils flared wide, “That’s none of your fucking business.”

Eren scoffed with a cocky grin. He was winning, literally able to see Levi’s stoic exterior crumbling before his eyes. “As your boyfriend, I think it is my business.”

Levi shook his head, sucking at the back of his teeth, “Get out.”

Breath hitching at the back of his throat, Eren’s eyes widened, no time to say a single thing as he was being pushed out of Levi’s car.

“I said, get the fuck out of my car,” Levi screamed, chest heaving with every breath he took.

Stumbling on the sidewalk, tears streamed out of Eren’s eyes. He stood there nailed to the ground, unable to move a muscle as he tried to process the whole thing.

This was it, wasn’t it?

Without any warning, Levi got out of his car and dashed forward, grabbing Eren by the collar and pressing him against the side door of his car. Eyes spewing anger, “I fucking hate you.”

Hissing as his back hit the cold metal, Eren sucked his bottom lip into his mouth in an attempt to stop it from trembling pathetically. His voice betraying him, “You can’t mean that.”

“I do,” Levi spat and put his hands on either side of Eren’s face, silver orbs piercing through his skull, “I hate you and I fucking love you.”

Even in this moment of anger, fondness tugged at Eren’s heart. Tears rolling off his chin, he cupped Levi’s cold cheeks and caught his lips with his own.

Soft sobs and whimpers left Eren’s throat, too afraid to open his eyes until Levi leaned in and reciprocated the kiss, letting their actions speak louder than their words.

Eren leaned back, breaking up the lip lock, tears still spilling down his face but this time out of joy. A wide grin tugged at the corners of his lips as he pressed their foreheads together, reciprocating the words he had wanted to hear for a long time. “I love you too.”


	2. "You've Always Felt Like Home."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren moved away from his hometown and struggled with homesickness. Three months later, Levi finally manages to visit Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You've always felt like home."  
> Rating: T  
> Modern au, light angst.
> 
> Written on nov 20, 2018

“Either you’ve been cleaning for a week, or I’m pleasantly surprised.” Levi scoffed as he set foot in Eren’s apartment. The place almost sparkled with how clean it was.

Eren shook his head, chuckling under his breath as he accepted Levi’s bags and put them in the guestroom. “I’m tidier than you think, Levi. Give me some credit.”

“Sure, so the peanut butter fiasco never h-”

“We do not speak of that!” Eren shrieked, eyes wide as he gave Levi a playful shove. He didn’t have to be reminded of the fact that Levi found him in their old apartment, basically naked with peanut butter smeared all over his body and the floor. To his defense… okay, there was nothing that could explain that situation.

Gesturing Levi to proceed to the living room, Eren made his way to the small kitchen. “Tea?”

Levi hummed and plopped himself down on the beige sofa, “Do you have-”

“Black tea with a little honey? Yes, I do,” Eren grinned as he put on the water boiler. Of course, he’d have his best friend’s favorite tea ready for when he was finally visiting.

It had been three months since they last saw each other in person. Sure, they called and video chatted but it just didn’t feel the same. He had been used to seeing Levi every day at college, but now that they were both graduated and Eren got a job offer two states away, he’d have to do with talking to Levi once every two or three days.

Eren leaned against the counter, back facing Levi as he let out a heavy sigh. If it was up to him he’d call Levi every day, but that was just excessive. He had thought this time away from Levi would’ve at least put a stop to the feelings he had been suppressing since they’d become roommates at college, but nothing was farther from the truth. The more he tried to suppress them, the more they’d grow and it drove him mad.

Shaking his head as if to push those thoughts to the back of his mind, Eren poured the hot water in the teapot and got two mugs out of the cupboard. Fondness tugging at his heart as he took out the cup Levi had given him a few years back. ‘Best Rat Dad’, he was such a sap.

He took the mugs, the teapot and the bottle of honey and put them on the small coffee table in front of the couch. Pouring Levi and himself a steaming cup of black tea before he plopped down next to his friend.

“Do you remember giving me this?” Eren asked as he tapped his finger against his favorite mug.

Levi chuckled, shaking his head, “Of course I do. The first year of college when you snuck your rats into our dorm.”

Biting his lip, Eren laughed and closed his eyes as he took a sip of his tea. “I still can’t believe Pixis never found out.”

“Me neither,” Levi nodded, “it surprises me you haven’t broken it yet.”

“Come on, I’m not that bad,” Eren pouted as he carefully placed the mug back on the table. “And it’s my favorite, obviously I take good care of it.”

Levi raised an eyebrow at that, “The shitty mug I got you five years ago is your favorite?”

“Uhm, yes,” Eren answered awkwardly, grimacing at himself as his face heated up.

Blinking at him a few times, Levi averted his gaze and changed the topic. “So, you still have those smelly bastards?”

“They never smelled, Levi.” Eren rolled his eyes and leaned back on the couch, “And yes I do, they’re next to the bathroom. Probably asleep right now.”

Levi scrunched up his nose, “That sounds unhygienic.”

“Oh come on!” Eren exclaimed, hands flying in the air, “They’re not messy, how many times do I have to tell you that.”

“Then why was our dorm always a mess and smelled like rat shit?”

Eren glared at Levi, sucking at his teeth before he pursed his lips. “ _I_  was messy and it didn’t smell like rat shit, those were our neighbors remember? Reiner and Bert?”

“Oh right!” Levi barked out a laugh, “I forgot about those shitbags.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Eren squinted, “I believe you owe me, and my rats, an apology.”

Levi rolled his eyes, soft smile curling on his lips as he cocked his head to the side, “Fine, sorry.”

“Better.” Eren nodded, “now the rats.”

Levi glared at Eren out of the corner his eye, harshly swallowing his tea before he put the cup back on the table, “You’re shitting me.”

“Nowp,” Eren said, popping the p, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows before he got up from his seat and held out his hand, “Come on, I’ll introduce you to Leia and Rem.”

Levi’s eyes widened as he took Eren’s hand and Eren pulled him up to his feet. “Leia? You still have that little shit?”

“Yeah, she’s a fighter,” Eren smiled fondly, ignoring the heat that spread through his body from their hands touching. Fuck. “I bet she just stays alive to eat and nap all the time. Goals.”

“Ha, true.” Levi snorted and let Eren guide him through his apartment. “Does she still love dried bananas so much?”

Eren chuckled, bright smile splayed on his face, “Totally.”

“How’s the uhm, homesickness by the way?” Levi asked carefully as Eren dropped down and squatted in front of the cage. Rummaging through the bag of treats before pulling out two dried banana chips to wake up his spoiled rats.

“Better,” Eren said flatly. He didn’t want to be reminded of the first month he’d gotten here. He’d never thought of himself as someone who would miss his hometown so much. In fact, he used to hate the place. There was nothing to do and the only thing that’d keep life interesting was spending time with Levi at college. “The rats keep my company.”

It was hard to admit, but once he and Levi made some sort of schedule when they’d video chat, life got easier for Eren.

“I’m glad,” Levi said, placing a warm hand on Eren’s shoulder and squatted down to his level. “You looked like shit the first weeks you got here.”

“Gee, thanks.” Eren rolled his eyes, poking Leia awake who yawned in response, “Give her this,”

“You still want me to apologize?”

Eren snorted, “Nah, she didn’t hear it. I kinda just wanted to show you their new cage, plus you haven’t seen them in so long.”

Levi hummed, “That’s true and Eren,”

“Hmm?”

Squeezing Eren’s shoulder, Levi looked him directly in the eye, voice stern, “I’m really glad you’re feeling better,”

Eren swallowed and blinked at him a few times, “I know this sounds gay as fuck, but calling you definitely helped.”

“I know.” Levi smiled softly, reaching out a hand to brush the bangs out of Eren’s face.

Blood rushing to his face, Eren was unable to keep himself from running his mouth, “You’ve always felt like home.”

Levi’s brows scrunched together, “What?”

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

With wide eyes, Eren awkwardly rubbed his nape as he rose back to his feet. “I mean, haha, you uhm, calling you helped with the homesickness.”

Levi also stood up, brows still furrowed, eyes squinted, “Because I feel like home?”

“No. No. No. I meant that-”

Levi interrupted him by placing a hand in front of his mouth, “You said I felt like home, Eren.”

Swallowing the lump down his throat, Eren breathed heavily through his nose. Unable to look away from Levi whose gaze pierced through his skull.

He fucked up. He fucked up so bad.

“You have anything to say?” Levi asked, sounding more like a command than a question as he moved his hand away from his Eren’s mouth, “Well?”

Eren opened his mouth, lost for words and eventually shook his head. Wasn’t there a way the earth could just swallow him whole?

Impatiently tapping his foot, Levi averted his gaze and licked his lips. “You’re a fucking bastard you know that? You can’t just say shit like that and then act like nothing happened.”

Eren grimaced at the words and let out a long breath, voice barely above a whisper, “I know. I’m sorry.”

Levi turned his attention back to Eren and straightened his back, looking him straight in the face. “You know what?”

Eren blinked, feet nailed to the ground. Intimidated to say the very least, “What?”

Without giving Eren an answer, Levi took a step forward and reached a hand behind Eren’s neck. Eyes boring into his skull before he closed the final distance by leaning up and pressing their lips together.

Eren’s mind went blank, unable to properly focus and realize that Levi-Fucking-Ackerman was kissing him. Actually kissing him. In real life, not in his dreams. This was real and he had no idea what to do.

Before he had time to react, Levi pulled back. Silence hanging over them.

Eren’s mouth went try but it was now or never.

Throwing away his embarrassment, Eren cupped Levi’s cheek and leaned forward to kiss him again, properly. Tugging Levi closer to him and wrapping his hands around his waist as he kissed him fully on the lips. Sighing in relief as Levi reciprocated the kiss, making Eren believe that maybe, just maybe, Levi had wanted this as long as he had.


	3. Special Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the desk fun ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E  
> Warnings: none  
> Modern au, smut, blowjob, bottom Eren.
> 
> Written on nov 3, 2017

Levi let out the breath that he had been holding as he leaned back in his chair. “Damn that was a close one,” he thought to himself.

Shifting in his seat and pressing his knees against the sides of the boxed-desk that he was sitting behind; he gave the rather pleasant surprise beneath it some room to get comfortable again.

“Is she gone?” came from under his desk to which Levi rolled his eyes.

“Yeah she’s gone.” he said as he looked down to the bundle of brown locks and emerald eyes that were kneeling between his thighs. Letting out a puff of air as he nodded towards the brunet to get going again.

“I can keep going?” Eren asked sheepishly, “I didn’t say you could stop.” Levi added as he ran his slender fingers through the guy’s hair and guided him towards the place where he was needed the most.

Eren on the other hand, gave a soft chuckle before he leaned into his touch and gave some soft licks to the thick base before he kissed the pulsing head of Levi’s cock.

“Fuck you,” Levi groaned. Grip tightening around the brunet’s head and the pen that he held into his other hand.

Luckily Eren knew that there was no real threat behind his corporal’s words, and took it as a sign that he was doing something right. His superior was never really the one to tell what felt good after all, so he had his breathing pattern and his cursing to tell him what he should do next.

Eren licked his lips, one hand holding Levi’s base as the other one cupped his balls as he slipped the head past his lips. Being mindful of his teeth as he sucked and swirled his tongue around the leaking head of Levi’s cock.

Hearing how his boyfriend let out a low moan at that, the brunet decided to use his hand to stroke the remaining flesh that didn’t fit into his mouth as he bobbed his head up and down his needy shaft.

“More Eren,” Levi ordered, voice as calm as ever even though the grip around Eren’s hair tightened. The latter hummed at that and tried to relax his jaw to take him deeper down his throat, as far as he could, to please his superior.

Saliva starting to fill his mouth but trying his best to keep it from dripping down his chin; Eren started running his tongue all the way over Levi’s length. Swallowing as he did so and starting to lick the raven’s balls while he used his free hand to massage the head. Twisting his wrist and pressing his thumb against the slit before he made his way up again and licked up the precum that had been oozing out of Levi’s cock with a skilled tongue.

He took him into his mouth again, relishing in the feeling of how he pulsed inside his mouth, all warm and wet from their time together.

The door clicked and Eren froze.

Levi sat straight up in his chair and pushed it forward, forcing his cock to hit the back of Eren’s throat and the latter had to push ever fiber inside of him not to gag and spit him out.

Afraid that people could hear him at this very moment, both worried and excited the brunet.

Levi tugged at Eren’s hair before he let his other hand rest on top of the desk as well, a silent warning that this was important.

The squad leader nodded in understanding and pulled back just enough so he was able to breath through his nose.

“Levi,” Eren heard someone say that sounded an awful lot like Hange. “I came to- you seem awfully tense Levi what’s up?”

“Just got a lot to do,” Levi replied nonchalantly.

“I’d also like to discuss something with you and Eren,” the latter blinking as he heard his name. Thighs cramping from kneeling in the same position for too long, but for the sake of not losing his cover, he kept still, even as he slipped Levi free from his mouth. Lapping at the drool that glistened over the delicious flesh to avoid it from dripping onto Levi’s suit-pants, being aware that the corporal hated any mess.

“What about him?” Levi asks coldly.

Eren noticing how his superior shifted his legs to grip his shoulders with his knees. Hoping to stop the insufferable, but oh so delectable kitten-licks all over his dick. But it only stirred the brunet on as he took one of his balls into his mouth, sucking on it like the most delicious thing that he had ever had.

“Are you sure you’re okay Levi, you don’t seem well,” Hange observes, to which Levi snapped that they should ‘just spit it out’. But Eren didn’t care for the emphasis nor the double meaning behind Levi’s words.

“I’ll come back later with the paperwork for you and Eren okay? Tell him that when you see him.” Hange spoke to which Levi hummed and let out a long breath after they had left the room.

Eren catching on on the footsteps leaving the room, but only moving when Levi himself gave the signal to by pushing his chair back.

Eren released one of his balls with a pop before he started stroking the still hard length with a smirk on his face as he looked up to his corporal.

“You fucking piece of shit, we could have been caught.” Levi barked at him.

“You didn’t say I could stop, corporal Levi” Eren mocked. His daring behavior only making the older man furrow his brows in annoyance.

“And I didn’t say you could stop now, squad leader Jaeger. Now suck like your life depends on it.” And Eren happily obliged. Pulling Levi back into his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down while he used his tongue to press against Levi’s slit. Palming his own growing member through his pants, and moaning at the feeling. Earning him an approving hum from his boyfriend.

“Just like that Eren… yes, good…” Levi praised, head lulling back and letting go of the last strain of self control as he came down Eren’s throat.


	4. Eyes Like the Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for ereri-writing-prompts, prompt: hiraeth, if I remember correctly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Warnings: super light angst  
> Mer! au, mer!Eren, platonic ereri
> 
> Written on jan 1, 2018

“I wanna go home.” Eren pouts, accent still as clear as day in his voice. Though Levi doesn’t mind in the slightest, he loves the boy’s mother tongue, but he cannot help but feel regret lurking behind the corner of his mind. After all, he cannot blame the merboy for wanting to go back to his homeland, but how do you explain to a 7 year old boy that he cannot go back to the place he calls home.

He still remembers the day they met like it was yesterday, though it isn’t because their meeting sounds like it belongs in a fairytale. It’s because on that day, after the most gruesome battle he ever experienced, Levi swore that he would protect the boy with eyes like the ocean like he was his own.

 

It had been a cold November day and the scouting legion, the company Levi used to work for, were on a mission to learn more about the beautiful creatures that occupied the sea. Once they had arrived where the friendly sea creatures usually showed themselves, they had found a  _bloodbath_.

Spears and nets were found all over the surface and the usual beautiful color of the sea had turned into the most stomach turning shade of purple. He and Hange had read every single book there was about merpeople so they knew this could only mean one thing.

The death of a tribe.

 

Apparently behind their angelic voice and fairy like exterior, merpeople can be the most vicious species that inhabit the earth.

 

Once Levi and the rest of the scouting legion had searched every rock there was to be found, attempting to find at least a glimpse of someone that was still breathing, the raven had found Eren. He was hiding behind a rock with a black pearl necklace held close to his chest while his eyes spoke a mix of fear and determination. Just like they do to till this day.

By now Levi knows the necklace belonged to his deceased mother, the queen of the tribe, and that it holds special meaning. If the necklace was to be lost, it would mean that their group had never existed at all. All memories concerning the merpeople of Shiganshina were to fade away once the necklace hit the bottom of the ocean and would turn into sand. Just like them, the necklace would be nothing more than pointless dust at the bottom of the ocean along with the memories of Eren’s tribe.

 

“I know you do.” Levi tries to comfort the merboy, ruffling the brown locks on the top of his head. “But I cannot bring you there, you understand that right?”

The boy looks at him with pure confusion swimming in his eyes, making Levi want to apologize even though he doesn’t have anything to do with it. He is going to keep him safe, even if that means not telling him the whole story until he’s old enough to understand the reason behind Levi’s actions.

Though one fear can be crossed from Levi’s list; for Eren to be lonely. The boy is surprisingly social if you give him enough space and time to get him to trust you.

He has two friends, Armin and Mikasa who come and visit him every Wednesday at the aquarium. They teach him what they themselves learned at school that day and it always piques Eren’s interest to say the very least.

“That reminds me, Armin and Mikasa won’t be coming today. They’re on a school trip.” Levi says, looking at the boy intently as his ears turn blue. “No need to be sad about it Eren, I’m sure they’ll stop by next week.”

“But I wanna play!” The merboy shouts, ears instantly turning bright red.

If Levi doesn’t know better he was going to say that Eren is on the verge of a tantrum. So he decides to keep his voice calm, since merpeople are very sensitive to the tone of your voice, and rests his hand on top of the scaly skin of Eren’s forearm. “Now now, does this mean I’m not a good playmate?”

The boys ears and scales are becoming more of a dark brown and Levi gives himself an internal pat on the shoulder for being able to get this boy’s emotions under control.

“I’m sorry Levi…” Eren says softly, eyes darting away and focusing his gaze to the bottom of the tank.

The raven takes a hold of Eren’s wrist, gently wrapping his fingers around the boy’s pulsepoint, remembering that Hange told him that this is where their parents usually hold their children when they’re proud of them. And like they always are, four-eyes is right.

Eren’s ears and tail turn a bright shade of yellow and his face blooms like a beautiful flower as he looks at Levi and gives him the widest of smiles.

“How about I put on my diving suit and we’ll play hide and seek?”


	5. A New Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power bottom Eren is my kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E  
> Warnings: none  
> Modern au, smut, bottom Eren, Top Levi, riding.
> 
> Written on jan 2nd, 2018.

As much as his boyfriend is the most adorable man on the planet, he can also fuck your brains out behind closed doors. **  
**

“Fuck Eren,” Levi groans, rocking his hips, trying his hardest just to get inside of that deliciously tight heat of Eren’s ass. But he isn’t letting him.

“Ah, ah.” Eren swats, rubbing Levi’s cock with the crease of his ass, rolling his hips in a way that he knows will drive the older man crazy. He steadies himself on the raven’s shoulders, letting out a low moan as Levi’s dick briefly presses against his slick entrance and wonders how much it will take him to make the man beg to be inside of him.

“Levi,” he says while licking his lips, voice dropping to an octave he knows the raven loves more than anything. “Tell me how bad you want  _this_.” he orders him, slamming his hips down, simulating what is soon to come if Levi will give him what he wants.

“Hmmmn, so bad Eren.” Levi responds with a smirk, eyes blown wide with desire, leaving nothing but a ring of silver to stare back into.

Leaning back and gripping the pale thighs behind him, Eren lifts himself up and grabs Levi’s cock. Positioning it right at his entrance while he doesn’t lose eye contact for even a single second.

The look on his boyfriend’s face is amazing. Cheeks flushed pink, dark locks sticking to his forehead and biting his lip to the point where his skin will almost break. But it isn’t enough. Eren  _needs_  to hear him say it.

“I thought I told you to tell me how  _bad_  you want me.” Aching on the inside to getting his ass stuffed with Levi’s perfectly curved cock, but voice turning sultry just to tease him a little more.

Levi whines, literally whines, as he reaches for Eren’s hips and digs his nails into the tanned flesh. “I think you want it as bad as I do.”

Oh how the tables have turned.

Eren bites his lip, knowing that he has it coming, big time, and squeals as he feels a hot sting on his left ass cheek.

“Look at you, did you actually think that you could play  _Daddy_.” Another hit reaches Eren’s cheek, making his dick twitch in anticipation because the sting just feels so good.

“I- I just wanted- Ah!” Levi moves past the tight ring of muscle, attacking Eren’s neck and steadying the boy with a firm grip on his hips.

Levi is as big as always, giving him that nice stretch that others can only dream of because Levi is  _his_. “Hnng, yes Levi!” He licks his lips before he slams his hips down which surprises the both of them.

He rises back up, only to slam down again, setting up a bruising pace as he keeps on abusing his own hole and reducing Levi to nothing more than a panting mess.

“You sure love my cock don’t you.” Levi sits up, pushing their bodies flush together, nipping at Eren’s bottom lip as he thrusts his hips up faster.

Eren’s head tilts back and he lets out a noise so sinful it’s like music to the raven’s ears. “Yes, love Daddy’s cock, so big, so so good.” He doesn’t even know what he’s saying right now, but he can see that it is taking the man under him apart. “More, I need more of Daddy’s big cock stuffing me, filling me up so good I’m about to burst.”

“You’re so filthy.” Levi grumbles, biting down on Eren’s collarbone, hard, which let’s a sound leave Eren’s throat that makes Levi not want to hold back. He takes a hold of Eren’s long ignored shaft, pumping it quickly in unison with his thrusts.

“No, no, I wanna do it!” Eren snaps, pushing Levi down onto the bed and holding him in place with his hands as he starts moving his hips again. Riding him so good that Levi’s eyes roll back into his skull and all he can chant is Eren’s name like a prayer.

“C-close Eren.” Levi pants, trying to focus on Eren’s sinful body that is bouncing on his lap.

“Me, me too. Make me cum good Daddy.” Which makes Levi groan loudly as his nails dig into Eren’s thighs, lips spilling praises of ‘how good he is being for Daddy’ while Eren pushes both of them over the edge.

 


	6. A Heated Car Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some smut that I was supposed to finish but never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E  
> Warnings: none  
> Modern au, smut, blowjob, bottom Eren, top Levi. 
> 
> Written on jan 3rd, 2018

It has been weeks since Levi has laid a hand on him. Much to Eren’s displeasure, but at least they both have a reason for not spending an awful lot of time together. 

Finals week. Or for Eren; finals  _month_.

A whole month of studying day in day out with no second to spare. At least to Levi’s opinion.

The brunet has told him numerous times that he could definitely spare one or two evenings for the pair to spend some time together. Read: dealing with his youthful hormones. But the raven always gives him the same answer.

“We don’t have time for this.” Is what Levi says, eyes not darting away from the road in front of him while he still holds a firm grip on Eren’s thigh.

Eren groans, head resting to the side to look outside of the window, looking back at nothing but darkness surrounding them. How can Levi be so calm, they haven’t touched in other weeks. The thought of Levi sitting right next to him, with that perfect dick of his, drives the brunet crazy to say the very least. He knows he’s being exceptionally needy, but he just cannot help himself.

“You always say that.” He pouts, knowing how much his lover cannot deny him anything when he gives him his famous puppy eyes. 

But it’s dark and Levi’s eyes are fixed on the road instead of on him. 

With that, Eren takes matters into his own hands.  _Literally_. Moving his hand from the raven’s knee, to his thigh and then running a hand over his crotch.

“Eren I’m driving.” Levi snaps, but there is something noticeable in his voice that Eren can only define as anticipation. After all, his boyfriend hasn’t even moved his own hand to remove Eren’s.

He trails the edges of Levi’s clothed cock, making sure to put enough pressure so he will definitely feel it, but not enough so that he’s actually still teasing the man.

“I want it.” Eren whispers as he leans forward, nuzzling his nose in Levi’s crook. He sees him flinch and feels his half hard member twitch under his palm, something that he has waited for for the entire car ride. “Let me do the work, you just keep driving.” He says, voice sultry as he places an open mouthed kiss on Levi’s neck, sucking on the skin and rolling it between his teeth. 

Levi hisses at that and involuntarily bucks up his hips in a search for friction, making the brunet giggle for finally getting what he wants.

With that, Eren immediately stops teasing and doesn’t spare another second before he dips down and kisses Levi’s hard cock through his jeans. Licking the fabric that’s rough on his lips and tongue before he pops the button and lowers the zipper with his teeth. Literally nuzzling Levi through his underwear and smelling him, oh how he has missed that scent. The scent of pure need and all because of him.

He takes out the already leaking member, blowing some air onto the tip covered with precum which makes the older man bare his teeth and grip at the steering wheel, knuckles turning white. “You little shit just get to w- oh!”

Eren takes him without any warning fully in his mouth, tongue pressing against the slit before he licks up the precum with a skilled tongue. Smiling when he feels Levi buck his hips, Eren swirls his tongue around the head before he dips down again. Burying his nose against the neatly trimmed hairs and taking him down his throat, swallowing around him, hard. 

“ _Fuck_ , Eren.” Levi growls, trying his best to focus on the road in front of him which seems like an achievement on it’s own. It’s a mystery to him how he’s able to keep his hands off of the brown locks that he sees going up and down right beneath him. But honestly, the thrill of driving while getting the life sucked out of him makes it all the more pleasurable.

Eren keeps on working on the shaft that lays heavy on his tongue, relishing in finally being able to taste the man again as he sucks on the head and strokes the remaining flesh that doesn’t fit into his mouth. He releases him with a pop and starts giving insufferable, but oh so delectable kitten licks all around the thick base. Loving how he can feel the pulse inside of his own palm as he keeps on working on the tip. Twisting and turning his wrist that makes Levi want to roll his eyes back into his skull. 

“That’s it.” Levi barks, yanking at Eren’s hair which makes a whine leave his throat. Missing the feeling of having his mouth stuffed, but he knows he will not have to miss it for long. Not when he sees Levi pulling over, stopping the car and unbuckling his seatbelt.

“On your knees and get rid of your pants you fucking tease.” 


	7. "That was hotter than it had any right to be."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some awfully short smut with a twist at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "That was hotter than it had any right to be?"  
> Rating: E  
> Warnings: none  
> Modern au, top Eren, bottom Levi, handjob, semi-public sex.
> 
> Written on April 18th, 2018.

“Eren-  _hnng_. Not here.” Levi rasps, finding himself short on breath already even though Eren has barely started. The pleasure that’s attacking his senses making his knees tremble and a blush creep all the way up to his face and neck. “Let’s do this later.”

“You don’t sound very convincing.” Eren chuckles lowly, hovering over him, his eyes dark. He twists his wrist around the head of Levi’s cock and attacks his neck. Smothering him with sloppy, wet kisses and gentle nips.The attention making his lover’s eyes roll back into his skull. “Not with a face like that.”

“You little shit. F-fuck.” Levi cannot help but moan at the friction. Eren’s hand squeezing and stroking him just the perfect amount. “You’ll pay for this.”

Eren ignores his lover, fully aware that there’s no real threat behind his words and takes it that he’s doing something right. He picks up his pace, the squelching making his own shorts feel awfully tight.

Levi bites his bottom lip and lets his head lull back. The cool, brick wall and the chilly spring breeze in perfect contrast with his burning skin. “ _Eren._ ”

Eren _knows_ that plea and catches Levi’s lips with his own. Kissing him with such passion it makes both of their heads spin. Licking and claiming every inch of Levi’s mouth with his tongue, humming at the taste.

“Eren… c-close.” Levi pants between kisses, the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach warning him for his fast approaching climax.

Eren simply pushes him harder against the wall and makes sure to drink up every moan. Loving how he can feel his lover come so dangerously close to his orgasm. Grinding his own aching, clothed cock against Levi’s thigh.

Without any further warning, Levi spills himself in Eren’s hand with his name stuck in the back of his throat. His lover’s lips and tongue keeping him from screaming out his name, luckily.

 

Body shaking with the aftershocks of the quickest orgasm of his life, Levi slumps back against the wall, catching his breath. “That was hotter than it had any right to be.”

Eren grins and plants a kiss on Levi’s damp forehead. “I knew the possibility of getting caught would get you off. We should do this more often, you’re so cute like this.”

“Watch it, Jaeger.” Levi snaps and pulls up his shorts. “Or do you want to run the ten extra laps?”

“Anything you want,  _coach._ ”


	8. A birthday he doesn't want to forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First attempt at writing something with a trans character. Fluffy fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Warnings: none  
> Modern au, trans!Levi, birthday.

Levi hated birthdays, even his own. But when his boyfriend of a couple of months stood by the door frame, holding a box wrapped in green paper and red ribbons, he couldn’t help but let a tiny smile curl on his lips.

“Does this mean I get to come in?” Eren snickered, biting his lip like the little tease he was.

Though Levi had to chuckle at that, fully aware that the man was probably dying on the spot but was just good at covering it up by trying to be sexy. With his pen still in his hand, Levi decided to pester him back “Fine, come in. As long as I’m getting my birthday kiss.”

“Even better, how about a kiss and this?” Eren said, stretching out his arms and basically shoving the box in Levi’s face.

“You’re not gonna stop until I accept it, will you?” The raven groaned, letting his annoyance speak through his eyes. He had told Eren that he didn’t enjoy his birthday, let alone getting a gift because of it.

Despite knowing that Eren wouldn’t get him a pink dress just like his parents had given him during his youth, he couldn’t help but feel his stomach turn and had to swallow a lump down his throat when Eren sat himself down onto the bed right next to him. Looking at him intently and impatiently shuffling his feet.

“You know I d- I don’t like gifts, Eren.” He said softly, lowering his eyes to the package sitting in his lap. Regardless of how he felt about everything, his curiosity was getting the better of him.

Eren cleared his throat, rolled his eyes and sighed “Don’t be a dick and just open it.”

“Fine, fine. Just… stop staring at me okay?” Levi laughed, loving how Eren’s face lit up when he had admitted his defeat, the little shit.

He got rid of the red ribbons and -not so- carefully shredded the green wrapping paper, revealing a black box underneath it. The name of the company had been ripped off, which made his heart flutter a little bit, finding it endearing how Eren knew him so well that he had even taken precautions for dealing with Levi’s undying curiosity.

“I see what you’re doing there,” Eren laughed, leaning in closer and nuzzling his nose in Levi’s crook, kissing the pale skin lovingly, “Just open it already, you’re gonna like it. I promise.”

“You’re a little shit you know that.” Levi snapped and saw how it made something flicker inside of Eren’s eyes, the man clearly loving how he could get under his boyfriend’s skin so easily.

So, instead of prolonging both of their torture, he gave in and opened the box.

He could feel the tears stinging in the corner of his eyes once he saw the black fabric and the iron hoops that were all too familiar to him. “You’re a cunt, you know that?” He tried to say flatly but even he could hear how his voice trembled, overflowing with emotions.

“Just admit that you love it and I’ll give you that birthday kiss you wanted.” Eren said softly in his ear, wrapping his arms around the raven’s waist and pulling him closer so he was almost settled in his lap.

Levi swallowed the lump down his throat and tried his best to put on a straight face, knowing that he was failing miserably when he felt his cheeks heat up. “You’re amazing, a cunt, but amazing.”

“Look at you being all emotional,” Eren laughed pulling him into a tight embrace that spoke nothing but love “I hope this binder will last longer than your temper, grumpy bean.”


	9. A different type of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace/demi ereris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Warnings: none  
> Modern au, asexual ereris, demisexual ereris, fluff.
> 
> Written on jan 18th, 2018.

A kiss doesn’t always mean love, nor does it always mean the desire to be with someone. Though, Eren did feel the former, but not the latter. **  
**

You kiss someone to express that you love them, but the kind of love he experienced wasn’t the one that was written about in books or seen in movies. It was a kind of love that you have for someone you trust. A person who knows every single thing about you, good or bad, and decides to spend time with you either way.

That person was Levi. His childhood friend whom he now shared a room with at university. The stoic, but caring character who was sitting on the edge of his bed, reading the book that Eren had recommended him.

They had tried to date in the past, but it always felt like they were pushing their relationship into a shape that society wanted it to be. Something that didn’t suit them in the slightest and made both of them feel uncomfortable.

So, they had decided they would take things slow and see where their bond would take them. They were in control, not others. If they wanted to hold hands, they’d hold hands. If they wanted to go on a date, they’d go on a date, and so on.

Everyone knew there was something going on between them, even their parents did who had been bombarding them with questions for as long as they could remember.  _“Are you two official?” “Does this mean my son is gay?” “How does that work?”_  And you can imagine the rest.

But honestly, neither of them knew how to answer their questions except for one:  _“Do you love each other?”_

“Hey Levi.” Eren said and walked towards the raven. “Can I ask you something?”

Levi hummed, raising his finger while his eyes didn’t leave the book in front of him. “Gimme a second almost done.”

“Okay…”

Eren sat himself down right next to his roommate, taking in the man’s features and appreciating the way he looked with his glasses on. He wasn’t exactly sure how he would open the conversation, but deep down he knew that Levi would listen to him either way, even if he wasn’t making any sense.

Levi looked up and closed his book, putting it on the nightstand right next to his bed. “You look constipated, what’s up?”

Eren chuckled, “You gotta work on expressing yourself Levi.”

“If you had a problem with it you would have stopped hanging out with me a long time ago.” Levi teased back, bumping his elbow into Eren’s side and giving him a soft smile that worked its way all the way up to his eyes.

“Fair enough.”

“You wanted to ask me something?”

“Right. Sorry, uhm… You know how awful I am with starting a new topic but…” Eren lingered, rubbing his nape like he always did when he was nervous about something.

“Spit it out Jaeger.” Levi said, rolling his eyes and placed his hand on Eren’s knee in a way he knew it would comfort the man.

“Can I kiss you?” Eren said. Feeling his breath hitch in his throat and his cheeks heat up once he had actually spoken the words out loud.

Levi’s eyes immediately widened, making the brunet’s stomach twist itself into a painful knot and fear that he had crossed an invisble line there.

He saw Levi drop his gaze, biting his lip as if he was searching for the right set of words. “… Yes.” The raven finally said, his beautiful grey eyes meeting Eren’s.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I’ve wanted to ask you the same thing for a while now.” Levi laughed, which made relief wash over Eren. He hadn’t fucked up after all.

“Why didn’t you?” The brunet asked cautiously, leaning a little bit closer and letting his pink brush over the side of Levi’s hand.

“Didn’t want to push you.”

Eren giggled at that, finding the way Levi’s cheeks had a soft pink hue on them extremely adorable. “Okay, good.”

He let out one last breath before he slowly closed the distance between them. Eyes darting between Levi’s lips and his eyes to make sure that he was okay with this.

Cold hands cupped his burning cheeks and he smiled, feeling his previous anxiety leave his body from the way Levi was touching him so lovingly in a way it made him feel safe.

Eren closed the final distance between them by leaning up, his lips gently brushing over Levi’s in a slow and tentative kiss. A kiss he knew was full of the love he had for Levi and Levi had for Eren. A kind of love that couldn’t be defined by others and only by them, and they knew it was real.

 


	10. “ Okay..? This is new. ”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse smoots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “ Okay... This is new. ”  
> Rating: E  
> Warnings: none  
> Canonverse, top Levi, bottom Eren, smut, rimming.
> 
> Written on jan 5th, 2018.

He’s practically folded in half. Ass up in the air, hands held behind his back, and face pressed into the mattress.

They have done this so many times Eren has lost count, but today he can feel that something new is waiting for him. He can tell by the way his corporal’s slender fingers carefully ghost over his whole body, even brushing his sensitive sides that make him wriggle under the man’s hold.

“Stay still.” Is the order he gets this time and feels Levi’s tongue running down his spine while he massages his ass cheeks.

Moaning when he feels Levi teasing his hole with his thumb, anticipating what is about to come and smirking when he feels the lack of body heat behind his thighs. Figuring that the raven is grabbing lube to prepare him.

But instead, he gets a question. “Have you cleaned yourself thoroughly?”

Eren rolls his eyes. The man should know by now the he’s always extra thorough when they have a ‘meeting’ planned.

“Yes.” He says while turning his head a little bit more to the side so he will hopefully be able to see Levi’s expression as he wiggles his ass in the air.

“Good.” Is all he gets this time before Levi returns to hover over him. Softly nibbling on the skin between his shoulder blades and kissing his way down his spine, stopping to pay extra attention to Eren’s “cute” back dimples.

“Turn over.” Levi breathes against his skin.

Eren nods, trusting and loving Levi’s demands more than anything, although he would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little bit curious for his superior’s intentions.

He switches to his back, elbows pressed against the mattress so he can get a proper look at his lover who’s biting his bottom lip as his eyes roam over Eren’s tanned body.

Parting his legs a little more when he sees Levi closing the distance between them, giving him room so he’s able to do whatever the hell he wants; he feels Levi’s breath onto his neck. “So obedient.” Levi whispers in his ear and dips down for a sloppy kiss that’s all tongue and teeth. Making the temperature in the room rise along with their breathing.

Levi leisurely strokes from his thighs to his hips a couple of times before he hooks his hands under the backs of Eren’s knees and pushes forward.

The brunet instinctively reaches to hold his legs to press them against his chest, but he’s surprised when he feels Levi continue to press until his hips are in the air. All his weight now on his upper back.

_Okay… this is new._

Looking up, trying to figure out what the hell Levi is planning to do to him, his breath hitches in his throat when Levi’s tongue darts out to lap over his hole.

“Wha- what are you doing?” Eren stutters, eyes blown wide in horror. How can someone who strives for cleanliness put his mouth and tongue on such a filthy place?

He chokes again when Levi flattens out his tongue, licking a hot stripe over his perineum that makes him want to hold onto something.

“Hmmm, did you say something?” Levi chuckles, his breath ghosting between Eren’s cheeks, making him shudder, before he dips down again, more violently than before. Swirling his tongue around the ring of muscle and occasionally dipping his tongue inside, just to test out how far he can go with this before Eren is nothing but a bag of limbs.

That moment is there sooner than expected as the room gets filled with Eren’s moans and whines within seconds after Levi sets his tongue to work. Slurping and sucking around his oh so sensitive hole, making Eren only able to scream out his name.


	11. “ On your knees. ”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More canonverse smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “ On your knees. ”  
> Rating: E  
> Warnings: none  
> Canonverse, top Eren, bottom Levi, blowjob.
> 
> Written on jan 5th, 2018.

Unable to keep his hips from grinding against Levi’s knee while needy whines and moans move past his lips, Eren should feel embarrassed. But he doesn’t, not in the slightest bit.

Not when he’s feeling overwhelmed from the way his corporal sucks and nibbles on his earlobe, leaves a hot trail down his neck and begins sucking again, rolling the skin between his teeth so he’s surely leaving a mark.

He keeps bucking his hips, searching for the friction he’s so desperately craving. His hands searching for something to hold on to and find their way up to Levi’s head, twisting his fingers in the dark locks before scraping the neatly shaved undercut.

“Watch it.” Levi says calmly, although Eren can feel the heat of his body warming up his own. Not that he needed it, he had been reduced to nothing more than a moaning and sweating mess within seconds.

“C-corporal I, I-” He gets interrupted by a slender finger pressed against his lips, shushing him.

“Better keep quiet,  _Eren_. Or do you want the others to hear us?” His superior smirks daringly. And boy does his name rolling so deliciously off his tongue do things to Eren.

He can’t keep himself in check any longer, not with the way the raven is now rubbing his thigh between his legs and nibbling on his collarbone, almost as if he’s testing him. So he says the one thing nobody, not even himself, had imagined him to ever say out loud.

“On your knees.”

Levi stares up at him, obviously shocked by Eren’s bold move. Though his startled expression is nowhere to be seen when he smirks on drops down onto his knees. His back and heels pressed against the wall behind him while Eren hovers over him.

It’s almost as if this was a dream, something so out of character Eren hadn’t even dared to imagine.

“Don’t look so surprised or I might change my mind, now keep still.”

Eren wonders how a man can still throw around orders while he’s sitting on his knees, unbuckling your belt and palming your dick through your pants. But those thoughts immediately fade from his mind from the moment Levi places an open mouthed kiss on his underwear.

“ _Fuck_ ,” He swears through gritted teeth, bucking his hips again, accidentally making Levi bury his nose against his groin. “Ah shit, s-” He had planned to apologize, but the look on the raven’s face made him want to do it over and over again.

Cheeks flushed, drool dribbling out of the corner of his mouth, breathing heavily against the fabric even though he doesn’t stop licking it, Levi looks like he might want this as badly as himself.

“Take it out… and suck  _corporal_.” Eren orders, the feeling of dominance being completely new to him, but neither of them can complain.

Levi hums, pulls down Eren’s pants as he fiddles with his own. Taking out both of their cocks at the same time and starts pumping his hand once his lips are wrapped around Eren’s cock. Humming at the feeling of the length sliding in and out of his mouth and lays heavy on his tongue.

“Keep your face still.” Eren commands, voice low and greedy while he grips at Levi’s head, smiling as he sees the deepest blush he has ever seen creep on his boyfriend’s face.

 


	12. "What are you doing?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "What are you doing?"  
> Sfw, Mechanic!Levi, Student!Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on May 8th, 2019.

Looking back on it, Levi should’ve appreciated Eren more. The kid helped him out twice a week with his paperwork, in return, he’d cook the college student a decent meal so he wouldn’t constantly survive off instant noodles. Now, he found himself drowning in paperwork he didn’t have the time and energy for. **  
**

Sweat trickled down his temples and on the floor beneath him as he rolled from under his client’s car. It wasn’t even 9 yet and he already felt completely exhausted, muscles aching and screaming for a break as he walked towards the fridge in his shop. Wiping the sweat from his face with his shirt, he could still feel the smears of oil staining his cheeks but he didn’t care. All he wanted was a night off and since the kid from next door hadn’t shown his face for over three weeks, he couldn’t even jerk off before bed since he was so fucking tired.

Scowling, he took large gulps from his water bottle and started calculating the price of tonight’s car. Eren better had a great fucking excuse for his absence or he could kiss his- whatever they had going on goodbye.

“Speak of the devil.” Levi cursed as he heard keys being used on the shop’s lock. Only one kid had a spare set of keys to get in before and after hours; Eren. He shook his head and strolled towards the entrance, water bottle tightly clutched in his hand. “Guess who decided to fucking show up.”

Eren glared at him in response, eyes shot red with pitch black bags underneath them. From the looks of it, he hadn’t been getting an awful lot of sleep but that still wasn’t an excuse for ghosting on him for three weeks. “I’m here aren’t I.”

“After missing six shifts.” Levi scoffed, resting his hand on his hip as he took another large gulp from his bottle. “If I was actually your boss you would’ve been long fired.”

“But you’re not.” Eren snapped.

Brows shooting up his hairline, Levi shook his head before turning on his heel. He didn’t have time for this. “When you’re finished acting like a spoiled brat, there’s paperwork for you to do.”

The brunet mumbled something under his breath and Levi would’ve left it at that if it hadn’t been for the stench of alcohol that kicked him in the nose as Eren made a move to walk past him. He grabbed the boy by his arm before he could take another step, knuckles turning white. “What are you doing?”

“Paperwork.”

“You reek.”

“Gee, thanks,” Eren said as he tried to loosen the grip around his wrist with the same frustrated look in his eyes. “Are you gonna let me get my work done now?”

“You smell like booze,” Levi stated flatly.

“Yeah. So?”

“I swear to fucking God Eren, you better drop that attitude right now.”

“Or?”

“No ‘or’.” Levi’s voice brokered no argument, “Stop with whatever you’re trying to pull off and get your shit together.”

Eren fell silent at that, opening his mouth only to close it a second after. Instead, he continued to scowl at Levi until the raven had enough and let him go.

They didn’t speak, only the clinking of Levi’s wrenches filled up the shop as he continued to work under the client’s car while Eren worked in the office. Was it a good idea to let a drunk eighteen-year-old kid do his paperwork for him? Probably not. But the boy had a knack for accounting and economics so even if he was under influence, he’d probably still do a better job than Levi when he was sober.

 

 

When Levi finished his work, he grabbed his work towel and hung it around his neck to soak up the excess sweat. After almost two hours of silence, he found it was about time to attempt talking to Eren again; trying to get a grasp what was going through that thick head of his.

He grabbed two cold water bottles before putting one of them on the brunet’s desk and slumping against the doorframe. “So, gonna tell me what’s up?”

Eren side-eyed the water bottle and then looked at Levi, muttering a thank you as he reached for the bottle. “Quit staring at me.”

“If you tell me what the fuck that was earlier.”

“It was nothing,” Eren said and took a small gulp. “let’s leave it at that.”

Levi hummed, running his hand through his damp hair, “So you completely ghosting on me and then showing up drunk should be left at that?”

The boy took in a long breath, “Yes.”

“Good one,” Levi said and entered the office, startling Eren who’s head hung low when the raven turned his chair to face him. “Tell me.”

The brunet snorted and shook his head in response.

“Tell me, Eren.”

The brunet’s eyes shot up at the sound of his name, cheeks turning crimson, “Stop that.”

“What did you expect from me? To just turn a blind eye when you’re in this state?”

“No.” Eren swallowed thickly as he fumbled with the loose strings at the hem of his shirt.

Levi rolled his eyes at that and mumbled through gritted teeth, “Fucking teenagers.” He crouched down, face coming within an inch of Eren’s, “Fucking tell me or we sit here the entire night.”

“Stop that!” Eren exclaimed as he jumped up from his seat. “Don’t act like a fucking dad. I can’t stand it.”

Holding up his hands, Levi got back on his feet. “Okay, okay.” Whatever had happened Eren over the past few weeks, it clearly had gotten its effect on him. Honestly, he felt bad for him. As much as he might not act like it, he had taken a liking to him. More than he’d like to admit.

“Nevermind, I’m going.”

Levi watched as Eren walked past him and followed him to the entrance of the shop. “Where?”

“I know you just want to help but I just- I can’t do this right now. This is all too confusing. college, work, bills…” Eren started, dragging his palms over his face. Taking a long moment before finishing his sentence. “and  _you_. You’re too confusing.”

When Eren’s eyes finally looked down again, tears threatened to fall out and all Levi could do was stare at the teen who had just confessed to him. A boy fifteen years his junior who had managed to worm his way through the walls he had built up. A boy who was usually so hyper, overexcited and full of positive emotions that shone a whole new light on Levi’s life. A boy who now stood in front of him and let his emotions roll down his cheeks as if he had been holding them back for months on end.

Levi blinked a few times, lost in thought before he realized Eren was reaching for the doorknob. “Stop.” He looked at the brunet intently, words were never his forté and this all felt so unreal. Maybe that was why he found himself gripping at Eren’s waist and reaching a hand behind his neck, pulling him down to his level. Grey eyes bored into the brunet’s skull, searching for the slightest twitch in his face that’d tell him he didn’t want this.

But it was the last thing on Eren’s mind. He closed the final distance by leaning down, pressing their lips together in a slow, tentative and long-awaited kiss.

“Levi…” Eren gasped against his lips as the raven darted out his tongue to swipe across his bottom lip, immediately shutting him up by deepening the kiss. Talking was for later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are loved!


End file.
